staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Czerwca 2009
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:50 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 13 (Wild Card ep. 13, Bullet Proof); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Pająki sieciowe (Safari Europe. Web Spiders.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 DJ Bram (Can I Do It? DJ Bram); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); reż.:Marie Lundberg; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Miś Fantazy - Kraina Zielonych Pagórków, odc. 10; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Dwanaście miesięcy, odc. 8; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Konie i koniki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 21 (Liberty on Ryloth); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta (When Zachary Beaver Came to Town) 81'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:John Schultz; wyk.:Jane Krakowski, Jonathan Lipnicki, Cody Linley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 52 - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Syn smoka - cz. 2 (Son of the Dragon (ep. 2)) 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David Wu; wyk.:John Reardon, David Carradine, Desiree Ann Siahan, Rupert Graves; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 6 Przypływy zmian (odc. 6 Przypływy zmian) - txt str.777 49'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Phil Chapman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 46; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - finał czerwca; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Lumpkowe niespanie, odc. 6 (Lumpy spends the Night); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Czyja to kochanka? (La Doublure) - txt str.777 81'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2006); reż.:Francis Veber; wyk.:Daniel Auteil, Alice Taglioni, Gad Elmaleh, Kristin Scott Thomas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 1 (Six Degrees ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Rodrigo Garcia; wyk.:Jay Hernandez, Bridget Moynahan, Hope Davis, Campbell Scott, Erika Christensen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Uczta kinomana - W stronę morza (Mar Adentro) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania (2004); reż.:Alejandro Amenabar; wyk.:Javier Bardem, Belen Rueda, Lola Duenas; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Kolekcja kinomana - Powódź (L'Inondation) 95'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA (1994); reż.:Igor Minajew; wyk.:Isabelle Huppert, Borys Niewzorow, Weitłana Kriuczkowa, Masza Lipkina; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1056 Stracony materiał genetyczny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1057 Wiejskie grzeszki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 53; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 292 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 293 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (58) Maria Pakulnis (wspomnienie o Krzysztofie Zaleskim); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Zielone Minho" (37); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Jubileusz 1000-lecia męczeńskiej śmierci Św. Brunona Bonifacego z Kwertfurtu - msza św. ze Wzgórza Św. Brunona w Giżycku 13:00 Rodzinne oglądanie -Nieznana Dolina Yosemite (Into the wilderness - Secret Yosemite) - txt str.777 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1639 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1058 Ciąża Tomka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Ich Troje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka (2); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Hity na czasie - Płock (1); program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Hity na czasie - Płock (2) ; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 9/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 8); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Mariusz Grzegorzek, Sezon Festiwalowy); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (55); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Imperium Tygrysa - cz. 2 (L'Empire du Tigre 2/2) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Gerard Marx; wyk.:Bernard Giraudeau, Nadia Farres, Thierry Fermont, Evelyne Bouix; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP Polonia.png 06:10 Klan - odc. 1693; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Klan - odc. 1694; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1695; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Klan - odc. 1696; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Klan - odc. 1697; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Milusiaki - Poławiacze ryb (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1028* - Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw.św. Józefa w Poznaniu; STEREO 14:10 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 14:25 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 15:20 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 16:00 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 16:35 Zaproszenie - W księstwie króla trzech państw; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Feel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 660; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 9/57 Lalka; Piłka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficer - odc. 13* "Sto rąk"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Debiuty; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Czas dla kibica - Jeździectwo - Puchar Narodów - CSIO - Sopot; relacja; STEREO 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 660; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 9/57 Lalka; Piłka (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficer - odc. 13* "Sto rąk"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - W księstwie króla trzech państw; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 03:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1028* - Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 04:20 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 05:15 Życie jak w bajce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 "Weekend na Zamku Królewskim"; STEREO 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Plik:TVP Wrocław (do 2013).jpeg 06:25 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:48 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Teraz wieś - ochrona środowiska 08:00 Region na obcasach 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Teraz wieś - ochrona środowiska 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Niespodzianka; STEREO 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:02 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Mieszkanie i dom 17:00 Jest wyjście! 17:15 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:15 Sport 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport 22:15 Labirynty kultury 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:32 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 00:57 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:12 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:27 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:49 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:16 Józek i jego dzieci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 I nie opuszczę Cię aż do śmierci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 W drodze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Plik:120px-Logo Polsat.svg.png 06:15 Pokemon (15) 06:45 Pokemon (16) 07:15 Serial animowany 07:45 Serial animowany 08:15 Scooby Doo 08:45 Scooby Doo 09:15 Kirikou i czarownica 10:45 Nowe przygody Spina i Marty'ego 12:35 Jaś Fasola (5) 13:10 Jaś Fasola (6) 13:40 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii 16:00 Studio F1 16:15 Anioły. Rzeczywistość, czy fikcja? 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (293) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Scooby Doo 20:00 Kabareton na Topie (4) 20:30 Wenezuela - Polska 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:05 24 godziny (5) 23:05 24 godziny (6) 00:05 Karty śmierci 01:40 Magazyn sportowy 03:40 Zakazana kamera (414) 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Plik:Logo-19.png 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery (1) 09:00 Niania (110) 09:30 Niania (111) 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz (1) 11:00 Paszport do Paryża 12:45 39 i pół (3) 13:45 Szymon Majewski Show (8) 14:45 Co za tydzień 15:10 Łapać złodzieja! 15:45 Szkoła rocka 18:00 Niania (110) 18:30 Niania (111) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Kasamowa 22:00 Agenci NCIS (18) 23:00 Seks w wielkim mieście (6) 23:35 Seks w wielkim mieście (7) 00:10 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (1) 01:10 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2) 02:10 Uwaga! 02:30 Nocne granie 03:50 Nic straconego Plik:TV Puls (2008-2010).jpeg 06:00 Kościół w potrzebie (10) 06:30 Octava Dies (82) 07:00 Telemarket (69) 07:30 Dzieciaki z Einstein High (43) 08:00 Ludzie, zwierzęta i doktorzy (40) 09:00 MacGyver (123) 10:00 Dinotopia (4) 11:45 Żelazna wola 14:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa (3) 14:30 Niezły numer (31) 15:00 SingaDinga (1) 16:00 Nie-dzielny kierowca (8) 17:00 Niesamowite historie (18). 17:30 Diagnoza morderstwo (50) 18:30 Flintstonowie (110) 19:00 Niezły numer (34) 19:30 Niezły numer (35) 20:00 Historia Annette Funicello 21:45 Czerwona stodoła 00:00 Warzecha. Taki był tydzień (5) 00:30 Diagnoza morderstwo (51) 01:30 Puls kultury (15) 02:00 Miód i szarańcza (8) 02:30 Papież w Sydney (28) 02:45 Papież w Sydney (29) 03:00 Żebro Adama (38) 03:30 Papież w Sydney (28) 03:45 Papież w Sydney (29) 04:00 Miód i szarańcza (8) 04:30 Godzina miłosierdzia (87) 05:00 Papież we Francji 05:30 Puls kultury (16) Plik:TV4_Poland.png 05.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.20 ELO: Discovery - koncert 06.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.30 Charieston - komedia, Włochy 1977 08.50 Dzieci natury (12) 09.20 Minkey detektyw - film familijny, Kanada 2006 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 13.00 Dharma i Greg (22) - serial komediowy, USA 13.30 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Wenezuela - Polska 15.55 Ikony popkultury - program rozr. 16.55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Selekcja - reality show 18.25 Selekcja - reality show 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Eureko, ja to wiem!: Finał 22.00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23.00 N1ckola - serial internetowy, Polska 23.30 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 01.35 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 02.35 ELO: Discovery - koncert 03.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.35 TV Market 04.50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku